No more regrets
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Set before the tenth doctor regenerates into eleventh. Tenth is done with regrets, he wants to have the night of his life with Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year! I hope you like this one, it's right after the end of series 4. I might continue it, I see the future of this fanfic. As always you decide, but I don't promise anything. **

**Author note: Without beta..**

* * *

He was dying, he knew that. It wasn't the best feeling of the world but even then, when he was feeling like dying, and he was, he was also thinking about her. The love of her life. Rose Tyler. And he regretted every single thing that he didn't do with her. How could he be so stupid? After all those years, she came back for him and he left her with other man. Him, but so different, so not himself! They didn't even know each other, Rose and the other him, but that was the best for her right? She could be "with him" forever. But what about him, himself, this version the real one, the original. He didn't get to have his chance with her right? Well, he did have his chance, but he blew it. Stupid stupid Doctor he thought to himself. He could have kissed her, proper kissed her just one time before let her go away with the other, with the bloody human him. But no right? He had to do the right thing for god's sake.

Anyways, now everything was over. Part of the past. And he was going to die. Regenerate into a new man, and where was his happy ending?

He entered the TARDIS and walked around the console room. Crying. Well, the least he could do now that Donna was long gone was maybe...visit them? He was going to die anyways. Say goodbye to his past companions wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he could see Rose again. Tell her about the amazing adventured they were going to have. Yeah maybe that was the best he could do.

He visited all his companions, except one. Rose, bloody Rose Tyler. What was he going to tell her? Maybe that he was sorry, no, of course not. Paradoxes, not good for her and her future. He'll think of something, but when should he visit her? He knew she was in the parallel world so he couldn't see her after she travelled with him. Maybe before? Year 2005, New Year!

He landed the TARDIS in the Powell State, he thought she should be there. And he was right, as usual. He was going to say something but he whipped instead. Dying not a good feeling at all, at least humans had to go through this ones in a life time.

"Hey mate, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. What year is this?"

"Wow, how much did you drink?"

"Ha, not enough" Said the Doctor laughing at the situation. Rose had long hair, he missed that. Her gorgeous hair.

"2005"

"You know what? You are going to have a great year" He said while he walked towards her. Rose gasped, he was handsome. She blushed at the thought. What was she doing?

"You think so?" She tried to hide her blush and her nerves.

"I don't. I Know you'll have" He gave her his sexy smile. The one he knew must be one of the many reasons she fall for him. And oh he knew. Right there, in front of his eyes was a nervous Rose.

"You said you haven't had enough to drink?" Rose said.

"Are you asking me out? So soon. Do you think this is appropriated?" He winked at her this time. Maybe not everything was lost. Maybe he could have his revenge on his other self now. No no no, what are you thinking daft alien? He said to himself. She is going to be your future companion. And then he remembered, he was dying, who cared?

"I don't know. New year, new new new me, anything could happened" ANd she smiled seductively, she wasn't going to play the innocent here, ´cause she was definitely not.

"Let's go for that drink then" He smiled back. He took her hand, surprising her. This is weir she thought, but then again, it seemed that all he was looking for was a one night thing so nothing to worry about. He didn't look like a psychopath either so..

Once in the club they had a few drinks, neither of them loosing consciousness, the Doctor because his Time Lord biology and Rose because she wasn't going to trust this sexy stranger without getting to know him first.

"Are you from here? I have never seen you in my life" She said.

"Nop. Not from here. I come from out-of-town" He continue drinking. What was so tasty about this drinks human fancied so much? They were disgusting.

"And where you come from do they dance?"

"Ohh well.." He wasn't in the mood of dancing, dying after all, but it was Rose and his last shot. He could try. Besides, dying was a very good reason to dance with Rose for a last time too "You could say we dance, yeah. In fact, I've got the moves" He smiled poking his tongue.

"Alright then, show me the moves" And with that, she grabbed him from the arm and they were dancing in the dance floor.

He didn't know how it happened. Who did it first or who incited who but suddenly they were kissing. No, not kissing, snogging. Hand grabbing, and touching, right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you staying here after the holidays?" Rose asked.

"No, just passing by" He said disappointed that she was the one who broke the snog.

"Good, then a one night thing?" She bit her lower lip.

He looked puzzled. Rose thought he might be gay or something but then he answered.

"It works for me" And he kissed her again. But when the snog became more passionate and frenzied Rose broke the kiss again and asked:

"My place or your place?" Now, he couldn't take her to the TARDIS, no, there was no way he was going to do that. "I've got no place, just passing by remember?"

"Then mine" And she took him to her flat. Jackie was still at the party and she would probably arrive late so she wouldn't mind her being somewhere else, doing something else.

In the exact moment she opened the door he pushed her against the wall, a bit to rough he thought, but that didn't stop her from taking her shirt off and opening his jacket and shirt. One by one their layers where falling to the floor in different parts of the flat untill they were in her bedroom.

Rose didn't notice at first but she did later, that her room was full of toys and teddy bears, not to mention the colour pink of the walls and her bed-clothes. It was ridiculously childish but the stranger now kissing her neck and breast didn't seem to care. Everything was perfect, he was a great kisser and very good with his hands to. She grabbed his hair and made him shout of pleasure, she smiled smugly but it wasn't for long before she was the one screaming.

Rose was astonished when the Doctor started kissing her chest, and entwining his hands, and making sweet moans. She realized that for some reason, this stranger in her bed wasn't just lusting over her, he was actually making love to her in the most tender way she thought someone could do.

He didn't want to stop, he was enjoying every little thing of her, every noise, every reaction, every inch of her body. All together!

A few hours were enough for them to stop. Rose didn't want Jackie to find them all aroused and there, in her bed naked. And he understood, he knew.

Luckily Rose received a message from her mum telling her that she'll be spending new year with some bloke, so the Doctor stayed with Rose in bed. Recovering energy. He cuddle to her, which made Rose feel butterflies in her stomach. This must be a dream she thought, this only happens in movies!

Although she wanted to stay right there forever, she thought this was getting weird, neither of them were talking, just resting there in bed. In a very tiny bed.

"Would you like a cuppa?" She asked.

"Sure" He smiled and followed her to the kitchen after he put his boxers on.

"There you go...Sorry, I didn't catch your name" She laughed.

"Ooooh, right, John. That's the name you are looking for"

"John, nice name. Simple. I'm Rose"

"Rose" She shivered when she heard her name in his mouth "Beautiful name for a new new new girl" He might use that some day. New new new new... new everything.

The sun was coming out, it didn't warm much but they were quite the opposite of cold in that moment.

No more regrets for me the Doctor said to himself. That night was something he would always remember, being in bed with his lovely Rose. Him, not the other, him, the alien Doctor with the Human Rose. The human doctor was the best that could happened to Rose but the real Doctor was still jealous of him. He will always be, but at least now he had something to remember.

Once they were dressed again the Doctor decided to say goodbye.

"It was a real pleasure Rose"

"Yeah, it was. Happy new year John. Oh! And you were right, this'll be a great year" She gave him a cheeky smile.

"I' always right, remember that"

"What for? You were just passing by remember?"

"Right, yeah" He answered looking at the snow beneath him.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Sh ask innocently.

Oh, she knew how paradoxes worked he thought.

"You will, I promise" He smiled "Not soon, but someday I'll come around I promise"

And that's how the Doctor spent New Years eve. Living his fantasies, and not giving up to his desires.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, This took some time (: I was on tumblr the other day and came across some quotes that were really ten/rose so I used them, they are in the end (: Enjoy!**

* * *

This shouldn't have happened, the Doctor thought, what he just did. Sleeping with Rose Tyler before she even met him, properly met him. What was he thinking? Now he couldn't go back, he just couldn't. A part of him was happy, just happy he did it and his mind was peaceful, no more regrets in there. But deep in his soul he knew that what he'd done was wrong, so very wrong. His future self, well, his past self, his ninth reincarnation won't know about this and when he regenerates into himself, this him or what lasted of him because he was dying, when that happens Rose might go out of the Tardis and back to her normal life again. How stupid was he? What was he going to do?!

And there was the light, that golden spark in his hand. Not now, not just now! Why?!

"I don't want to go"

* * *

"Oh, Hello" said he, and it was when he noticed something weird in his mouth. Something new. "MMM...new teeth, that's weird" His hand went up to his head, now full of hair, brown hair. "Hair! I've got hair I'm not bowl anymore"

Rose was astonished. This, No. This was just, no, impossible. But there he was, right in front of her eyes! It was him, the same man, but how? How on earth?!

"I slept with you" She was angry.

"What?" He was confused.

"You used me! I slept with you last year!" How did he dare? And now pretend he doesn't remember? It was great and he doesn't remember..yeah sure. She wasn't buying this.

"Rose, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to give you something? I mean, I know I changed but sleeping with you? Look I don't understand, this doesn't make sense"

"John, or whoever you are, what did you do to the Doctor? Where the hell is he? This isn't funny you know! What did you do to him?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Who was this man? Where was the Doctor, her precious Doctor. She wished he was alright.

He came closer to her and tried to touched her arm to calm her down.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare! What did you do to him and who are you?"

Could this be real? The Doctor thought. Rose, in front of him, she was crying, she was scared, she was...shouting at him without a logical explanation. The only thing that came into his mind that made sense was..but he would never do it. Could it be? That himself, this him, this reincarnation travelled to the past and she saw him before she met his past him?

"Rose, I beg you, calm down. Please, look this is complicated enough with you not crying and now I don't know what to do, or what you are saying, I don't understand. Please talk to me"

She stopped abruptly. Was it possible? That he was actually saying the truth? "Ok" She answered. Now, this is a start he thought.

"Now, Rose, what is this all about?"

"New years eve, 2004 I was with my mother in the State, that night, the night I met a man called John Smith, he looked exactly like you, and I'm not saying that you two were just very similar, you too were the same man! Exactly the same, and we..slept together"

"Rose, you are saying nonsense, I just changed you saw me!"

"You are trying to tell me you are the Doctor? The same man who wanted to take me to so many places? Barcelona?"

"Yes, Rose the same man"

Rose stopped to think. This was all to abnormal for her. This was to much.

"How many times did you ask me to came with you?"

Ohh so this was it. The "I ask you you answer" time.

"I asked you twice, you were with Mickey boy, your boyfriend"

"He is not my boyfriend anymore" She sighed "Our first adventure?"

"Living Plastic" How long was this going to take?

After several minutes trying to get him to answer one of her questions wrong she gave up, was it possible for him to be the same Doctor she met?

"Rose, all those...things you said before you started asking questions, how?...Where did you get them?"

"I told you, New Years Eve I slept you this you, don't ask me how! You are the superior Time Lord here"

"But, you do realise that the only way you and I... well, you know, would be If I travelled to the past and do that right?"

"That makes sense, I guess"

"Tell me everything, I want to know every detail so I can figure something out"

They walked to the library, they sat down in two different chairs and Rose told him everything. She rusted him, she could se the Doctor in him. Or maybe she was so tired that she just wanted him to be who she wanted him to be.

"Wait, stop right there" said The Doctor "What was I wearing?"

"A brown pinstripe suit and white converse", why is his relevant?" She asked.

"Come with me" He stood up from his chair and walked to where she was sitting. He extended his hand for her to catch. It was a test, in some way, he was testing her trust.

She hesitated a bit at first but in the end she could see in his eyes that he was dying for her to believe him. She took his hand.

They walked untill they reached their destination. The place in the Tardis where all of the Doctor clothes were. He walked all around the place looking for something, clothes she guessed. Once he found them he took off the black leather jacket that he was carrying and was going to take his shirt off when he saw she was still there in the room.

"You are not going to look are you?" He asked nervous.

"You brought me here" was all she managed to say.

He blushed. Maybe he could have a bit of fun here "What?" He asked while he got closer to her trying to walk in a sexy way and wiggling his eyebrows "Do you find me...attractive? Sexy maybe?" He looked down to his body.

She laughed out loud. It was nice to hear her laugh. Maybe she was even happy and not scared of him anymore.

"Yeah, very nice Doctor, very nice" She walked out of the room "Tell me when yo are ready"

God, what the hell was that? She had never seen that part of him. Was he flirting with her? Did she...like that? She knew she loved the Doctor, and love meant that she loved him even though he changed his outside. She wasn't used to him yet, but she knew she'll get there soon. She wanted too, this version of him didn't bother her, not ain the least.

"I am ready" He called.

When she walked inside the room for the second time, she could see the man who was with her in NYE last year. It was him. Oh God, it was him. She had slept with the Doctor! She had! And he let that happened. But why?

"You are soooo him!" She smiled "You are! But I don't understand... Doctor, why?"

"I don't know Rose and I'm terribly sorry, I really am"

There it was. The apology, he didn't want that to happened even though it did. What now? She shouldn't have said anything. Now everything was so awkward between them.

The Doctor could feel her tensed. He could feel she wasn't happy anymore, she was thinking way to much about this and maybe she was going to ask him to leave her home. Maybe that was it! Maybe she asked him to send her back home and he did, then he felt so lonely and felt like he messed his only opportunity of being happy and that was why he travelled back in time and slept with her. He didn't know.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"This is home" She emphasised the word _this_.

"Then you are going to stay?"

"Why? Don't you want me to?"

"I would love yo to stay here, in the Tardis, your home" He tried to give her a sweet and reassuring smile "Are you mad at me? I don't know why my future self did whay he did but I won't do it Rose, I won't hurt you"

She knew he didn't hurt him but all of this was so confusing. "I'm not mad at you Doctor" She returned the smile "I'm going to bed, I'm tired" She didn't know what to do and this was a bit uncomfortable. Why did he think that she was hurt? It didn't matter, he wouldn't do it again with her.

It was 3 in the morning. Rose couldn't sleep, she had tried really hard but she couldn't. She stood up from her bed and went to walk around the Tardis, that might help. She walked around the console, then went to the library, she began to feel hungry so she went to the kitchen.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat down in the table to drink it. A few minutes ago the Doctor entered and saw her there.

"Hi" He spoke softly.

"Hello"

"What are you doing awake? It's three in the morning. You should be in bed by now" He stood in the door.

"I can't sleep" Rose said looking at him deep in his eyes. Something had changed. He was going to do something new she noticed.

"That's because you need to be in my bed" He answered. He was going to give this a try. He'd been thinking. The only reason why he would go to the past and sleep with Rose would be if he lost her and was desperate to let go of his regrets. He didn't want to have regrets.

"Wh-WHAT?" She blushed furiously. He saw her red and grinned. "Doctor I don't understand, please be clear, sometimes I feel like you love me and sometimes I think you are just playing with me. What is this?" Maybe it was because she was half asleep by now but she was saying everything she thought without thinking about consequences.

"Rose, I'm never close to people but if I did what I did in NYE it was because I couldn't handle not being close to you" He stopped and got closer "I'm just waiting to see who's going to walk out of my life next, I didn't know you were hurt, you didn't seem to be" He tried to explain.

"Doctor, scars aren't always visible"

"I know, but you are gonna make it after all, you'll find a nice bloke who can give you the life every human girl deserves and you are gonna leave"

"I want you though" She replied as casually as she could. This was so romantic, just being with him in the middle of the night talking about their feelings. He was opening to her.

"And I don't want anyone else to have you" He laughed bitterly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor took Rose to his bedroom laid in bed cuddle to each other.


End file.
